1. Field
Embodiments relate to the preferential allocation of processors for statesave in a storage controller.
2. Background
Computer systems, including data processing systems or subsystems, such as storage systems, may include a plurality of hardware, software, or firmware components for managing different aspects of the operation of the system. For example, components in a storage controller subsystem may include an operating system, device drivers, device adapters, host adapters, cache, non-volatile memory, etc.
When the system encounters a significant problem or in response to a request, a state data of the system may be determined and stored for analyzing the system. The state data of the system may be referred to as a “statesave.” The operations that determine the state of the system and stores the statesave may be referred to as statesave operations. In certain situations, the components of the storage systems are called sequentially or in parallel to save and offload their state data via a statesave process.
One or more storage controllers may be coupled to one or more of a plurality of hosts. The storage controllers may manage a plurality of storage devices, such as disk drives, tape drives, etc., that are coupled to the storage controllers. The plurality of hosts may access data stored in the storage devices via the storage controller. In certain situations, each storage controller may include one or more processing complexes referred to as nodes. For example, a storage controller may include two nodes, where each node may substitute the other in response to a failure of the other node. Each node may be a server.